This Moment Is Eternity
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: I wanted to stay forever, frozen in this moment of eternal bliss, because I knew that once it was over everything else would follow. I would lose everything and everyone that I loved. Edward/Bella/Carlisle. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Breaking Dawn spoilers.


**This Moment Is Eternity**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle

Category: Angst/Romance

Spoilers: Breaking Dawn

Warnings: Threesome sexual content

Summary: I wanted to stay forever, frozen in this moment of eternal bliss, because I knew that once it was over everything else would follow. I would lose everything and everyone that I loved.

A/N: A missing scene from Chapter 29. Part of my threesome AU but mostly canon for Breaking Dawn if that makes sense, because I intended for my AU to be between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, think of this as a continuation, minus the fact that Edward and Bella were virgins before Breaking Dawn. Sorry if that didn't make any sense. Written for my Twilight20 prompt Heartbreak.

'_**Day possesses no key here**_

_**Where moon sheds the cold twilight**_

_**This moment is eternity'**_

'_**Lappi – III. This Moment Is Eternity' by Nightwish**_

I stood there staring emotionlessly at the remnants of my burning book, I hadn't moved, but I wasn't sure what was holding me to this spot. "Bella?" Edward's quiet and slightly anxious voice said softly, he tugged gently on my hand that he held in his own.

"How much time do we have Edward?" I whispered, not taking my eyes off the flames.

"Not long," he replied grimly.

"I meant _really_, how much time do we have left?" I knew my voice gave away my pain, my fear.

"Less than a month, three weeks at most," his voice was every bit as quiet as mine.

I turned then to stare longingly into his tormented topaz eyes. "Then there's enough time for tonight," I muttered.

His look turned from pained to confused, "Bella," Edward brought his hand up to my cheek, "what are you talking about love?"

I took in a shaky breath trying to keep my despair from boiling to the surface because once it did; I would be of no use to him or anyone in the family. "If this really is the end," I whispered, "I want to remember this night. And not as a night of hopelessness."

"Everything's going to fine Bella," I could tell that he really didn't believe that, if he did there would be no urgency in his anguished voice. "Carlisle and I will handle this."

If he continued, I didn't listen. My mind had gone elsewhere at the mention of Carlisle. My pain flared, and I felt a sob tear through my chest as I realized that I was going to lose him as well. "Bella," Edward's hands reached out and tilted my head, slanting my lips over his.

I kissed him gently, willing, praying for pain to go away in his touch, in his kiss; instead, the black hole of despair inside me opened, threatening to swallow me whole. And for the first time in months, I found myself wanting more, wanting someone that I hadn't had since before the wedding.

I broke the kiss, gasping in tearless, broken sobs. "Bella, love," Edward pulled me to him and I wrapped my arms around him tightly, again hoping for some release from my pain, none came.

"Edward?" I breathed.

"Yes love?" He was trying to keep from sobbing himself; his voice was strained, almost hoarse.

I pulled away slightly, our grief-stricken filled eyes meeting. "I want you to go get Carlisle for me," I whispered.

Edward's golden eyes rested on my face for a moment, and I wondered if he realized what it was I really wanted, but then he nodded and disappeared through the door.

I turned back to the fire, reaching my hands out, feeling the warmth even though now it wasn't more than glowing embers. So this was it, I thought, this was my eternity. Not more than a mere few months. Edward and Bella, the doomed star-crossed lovers, not any better than Romeo and Juliet, except that our deaths were going to be handed to us on a silver platter and there was not a thing we could do.

But there was more to this, more than just my love for Edward, because I loved Carlisle just as much as I loved Edward. And the fact that Carlisle and I hadn't such much as kissed since before wedding, made my longing, my pain, my fear, for him that much stronger.

If we only had one more month to live, I wanted to be with him one last time, him and Edward.

I heard their footsteps before the door opened and then closed behind them. "Bella?" there was concern in Carlisle's quiet, gentle voice. "Edward said you wanted to see me."

My eyes fell closed for a brief moment and I sucked in a deep breath, I didn't even know if he would agree to this, but I had to try. Even if he resisted, I knew that death couldn't be any worse than living in pain and fear. In that case, I would welcome it.

Opening my eyes, I turned and saw them standing a couple of feet from me, Carlisle was nearest to me. I resisted the urge to throw myself at him. Instead I moved slowly across the room, closing the small distance between us. My eyes sought out his as I leaned in, angling my head and brushing my lips softly against his.

It was pure and utter bliss to have Carlisle's lips against mine again, so much that it nearly pulled me from my pain. _Nearly._ I wasn't complete yet.

"Bella," Edward whispered, I knew it was meant to be a warning, but it didn't sound like that. It sounded like Edward's longing was just as strong as mine.

Carlisle's hand came up to cup my cheek, pushing my head back with the slightest pressure. Our kiss broke and I almost broke into sobs once more at the look in his golden eyes. "Please Carlisle," I whispered in a frantic tone, "If things are as bad as Edward says, then I _know_ we, _you_, don't stand a chance. I just want one more chance to-"

Edward stepped forward suddenly and placed a finger over my lips, silencing me. "Shh, love."

I would've glared at him if I wasn't so lost in pain.

"Bella," I looked up, it was Carlisle's voice, soft, tender, loving. "I never stopped loving you," he whispered, then his miserable eyes fixed on Edward's, "or Edward. If this is what you need, I won't refuse you."

Carlisle never gave my sobs a chance to come out; he lifted me from the floor into his arms, his lips fused to mine in a heated kiss. His tongue traced my teeth as he ran with me into the bedroom, Edward right behind us.

His taste was different than I remembered, stronger, and much, much sweeter. I was dropped on the bed then and within seconds both vampires had ripped the clothes from my body. I could already feel my arousal and found it strange again that my heart wasn't racing like I thought it should if I was still human.

Edward kissed me deeply, his tongue thrusting into my mouth as Carlisle bent his head and began licking and kissing my neck and throat. I moaned into Edward's mouth when I felt two sets of hands on my body, kneading, and rubbing soothingly.

Carlisle slowly trailed kisses down my neck, to my chest, until his lips found my hardened nipple. I broke my passionate kiss with Edward when Carlisle took my nipple into his mouth, sucking, his tongue fluttering against it. I was gasping now, the sensations in my body stronger than ever before as I writhed under their touches.

Edward's hand slid down my body and traced feather-light patterns on the inside of my thighs. I growled as his hand moved upward, finally touching me where I wanted. Carlisle captured my lips as his hand joined Edward's.

Carlisle's fingers brushed lightly against my clit, the pressure was gentle and teasing, and I arched my hips, pushing them against their hands, seeking release. In response, Edward slipped two fingers into me and began thrusting them in and out, and Carlisle increased his pressure and tempo.

"Oh yes," I moaned, my hips moving of their own accord. Sensations of intense pleasure began to build within me, pushing me closer and closer to the edge...

Edward leaned in and kissed my shoulder as I continued to writhe, so close. I let out a sob as the feelings seemed to freeze in their intensity, my body would not let me go over the edge. "It's okay, love," Edward whispered, his voice husky in my left ear. "Everything's alright."

"Let go Bella," Carlisle's voice soothed. "Let the pain go and you'll come." His lips trailed from my ear to my shoulder. He stopped I felt his sharp teeth break through my marble skin.

That was all I needed, the passionate feelings of bliss seemed to unite with slight sting of his venom, and I cried out, my body tensing as I finally climaxed.

"Better?" Carlisle asked when I'd stilled; I nodded, still panting slightly. "I am sorry about the bite." He eyed my shoulder.

"No, Carlisle," I said, "It was just what I needed."

He smiled slightly, "I thought so. Sometimes the contrast of pain and pleasure is like sexual therapy, so to speak."

I shifted, and heard Edward let out a low growl when my hips pressed against the bulge in the front of his pants. And I realized that in my haste to rid myself of my pain, I had forgotten about them. They were both still completely dressed.

I reached for Edward, quickly ripping the clothes from his body. I was more careful with Carlisle's clothes, however because he didn't have anything else to put back on after. Although, I realized as I freed him from his boxers, Edward's clothes would probably fit.

"I want both of you inside of me at the same time," I said as I straddled Carlisle's waist. A breathy moan escaped both of us when I sank down onto his erection. I had forgotten how wonderful it felt to have Carlisle inside me. My hips rocked back and forth slightly, "Bella," he growled. I smiled.

Edward moved behind me then, and positioned himself before pushing slowly into me as well. I gasped, it wasn't painful at all; the sensation caused my breathing to become ragged once more. "I have to admit," Edward panted, groaning as he sank all the way into me. "I really enjoy having you less breakable Bella."

I whimpered in response and pushed back against him, lifting my hips slightly off of Carlisle's lap. Four hands went to my hips, gripping me hard. Edward pulled almost fully out of me and then pushed back in, creating a delicious intensely pleasurable feeling.

Carlisle began to move as well, thrusting at a slightly different tempo than Edward and I was grateful that I was no longer a human, otherwise I knew I'd have passed out by now from the sheer pleasure these two were giving me.

Edward bent his head and began kissing my neck and shoulders, and Carlisle reached up, his hands massaging my breasts.

I moaned and met their thrusts; I could feel the sensations building up again. "Harder," I panted in a broken plea. "Edward, Carlisle." They obeyed and within seconds I was thrown over the edge for the second time tonight. I pulled first Carlisle and then Edward with me, Carlisle's eyes falling shut as his body stiffened beneath me, Edward's head falling to my shoulder, his teeth sinking into my flesh in the same spot that Carlisle's had earlier.

I wanted to stay forever, frozen in this moment of eternal bliss, because I knew that once it was over everything else would follow. I would lose everything and everyone that I loved. In that thought my pain returned, but this time I was able to hold in. Edward pulled out of me and rolled onto the bed beside Carlisle and I. It took me a moment before I could push myself off of Carlisle, but once I did, I wound my arms around both of them and pulled them close. Because, no matter what happened in less than a month's time, I knew that the three would us would stay, frozen in this moment of pure happiness and contentment, for all eternity.


End file.
